Conveyors are used in a large variety of manufacturing, poultry, agricultural, and distribution applications where conveying bulk material or articles is required. Many applications require the in feed or out feed locations to be changed. Considerable labor is often required to re-configure conveyors for the required path.
Prior conveyor designs have been disclosed to make the conveyor run adjustable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,965 discloses a flexible conveyor track assembly utilizing segmented rails forming upper and lower runs to the conveyor. The segments have tongues and recesses aligned with the runs. This and other designs have proven complex and have not gained wide use.